Seatmate
by MuTsuRi182769
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is an unsociable person.One day, he meets a girl. From the day he met her, his life became different little by little. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

6:00 am, tuesday. In the bus, people who was crowding inside, keeping their distance at only one person, trying not to disturb him. He was a regular passenger there, means this is his everyday life. Everyone in the bus are away from him, he doesn't have anyone besides him.

Until, a girl with two braids, sat besides him. She was listening to music.

_'Hn. Who is this girl?...She don't make an eye contact with me, she don't have fear in her eyes, she's not trembling...'_ Hibari thought as he was staring at the girl besides him.

After the girl realizes that theres someone staring at her, she looked around. Then, she saw Hibari looking at her. She was shocked but then she smiled. Everyone was all silent and afraid at the same time. Hibari's eyes widened, really, it's the first time there was someone actually did something like that to him. He is unsociable anyway. He was quite angry... It appears to him that this girl is shy and so he speak first..

"Can't you see everyone?"

There's no respond came from the girl but she noticed that Hibari said something. She pulled out one of the earphone from her ear then she tilted her head.

"I said, can't you see everyone around?" _'How troublesome, I hate repeating...'_

"Hmm..everyone is...uh..some kind of..they're all at other side, they're away from us?"

"Do you know what that means?"

" means they're sort of afraid of you."

"That's right. So why are you here?"

"Oh. I can't walk to my school, it's far, so I need to travel by bus."

"Not that. Why are you here beside me? I mean, you're not afraid of me?"

"Why should I? I don't even know you. And so, you're a human, why would I be afraid?"

"You're pissing me off, don't you understand the situation? I hate crowds."

"I'm only one person, I'm not crowd."

That kept him silent. Why is he acting like that, he nearly loses his common sense that time... When she will be putting the earphone, she stopped and offered Hibari.

"Do you want to listen?"

"..."

"It's okay." she said with a smile. However, she didn't recieve a respond but he spoke:

"You're wearing namimori uniform..."

"Yes, obviously I'm one of the students there. But actually, I'm not going to school."

"What?"

"Keep it a secret, I'm going to cut classes." she giggles and added: "I have a secret work near school but my parents don't allow me to go every weekdays so I sneaked out and said I'm going to school."

"..." he did not replied. He thinks she's actually not ordinary.

"Huh? No respond, huh? Okay, I know you were shocked, but I'm going to tell the truth. Don't worry, I'll work afterschool."

"..."

"Have I caught you there?"

"Not a chance."

"Huh? No way. Normal people will actually believe that."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Yes..."

"What?"

"Of all people that I had met until now, there's no other person like you who have that kind of face."

"So?"

"I'm saying you're good-looking. I think it's my first time seeing one."

"I think you're the NOT NORMAL one.."

"Ahehe..Why?"

"Am I that 'good-looking'? Everybody around me was keeping their distance."

"Hmm...ah! I know, they're the ones who are NOT NORMAL!"

"You're right."

NAMIMORI SCHOOL!

"Ah! I'm off!" the girl said.

"I'm off too."

"Eh?! You're nami-student too?"

"Yes."

"But you're wearing different uniform..."

"..."

=END=

* * *

Hahaha! Is this wierd? Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

The bus left. Two people standing at the school gate alone, the girl looking at the guy.

"Can you tell me why are you looking at me? I'm going to bite you to death."

"...You're still not answering me... Why do you wear a different uniform?"

"Mind your own business." then he walked out. I-pin left alone. But she follows him. Hibari looked back, I-pin hid. But she doesn't know Hibari is not that kind of person who is easy to trick. When he finally caught I-pin with his eyes, they looked at each other for a little longer. "Get inside your classroom." he walked.

"Wait!"

"It's okay for you to be absent, right?"

"...Eh?"

sketch sketch sketch... write write write...

"Hibari-san..."

"Don't talk. I'm busy." Hibari said and his eyes widened all of a sudden. "Hey. How did you know my name?"

"I guessed."

"Hn."

"Are you some kind of a student council?"

"Did I already tell you to shut up?"

"Hai Hai."_ 'Why did he bring me here?'_

"I-pin.."

"Ah..? What?"

"Nothing. I just like to say your name." he said that while holding a paper and looking at it. I-pin got curious.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"mmm..." I-pin stood up from sitting on the couch. Then slowly approaching Hibari. And when she reached him, she quickly took the paper.

"H-Hey!"

"Let's see..." I-pin said and smiled but the moment she looks at the paper, her smile was changed. She blushed. "What...is this...?" she was shaking when she said that. The paper I-pin now is holding was her student's application form.

"..." Hibari kept silent.

"Do you doubt that I'm not a student here?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Really? _Sigh_...Then, why are you looking at it?"

"I don't know." he spinned his chair to turned around from I-pin. "You can go to your classroom now."

"Huh? That's unreasonable. You called me and brought me here, and now you're telling me to go to my classroom?"

"I'm the president of the Disciplinary Committee, you need to follow me."

"Fine." she put down the paper on Hibari's desk with a force. "So greedy with the position." she whispered. She leaved the room and slams the door.

"...I-pin..."

_'Did someone call me? Impossible, everyone's having a class. I need to go too.'_ she said to herself then ran.

Break time!

"For real?! Hibari Kyoya?!"

"That's right, Shawada-san." I-pin said while chomping.

"Hey! Don't talk when your mouth is full! Baka!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ahaha, Thasstssh alright!" Yamamoto said only to annoy Gokudera more.

"Tch."

"But I-pin, don't you know anything more about him?"

"I don't know, I'd just met him earlier..."

"You really don't know anything besides your work!"

"Not work, Gokudera, 'secret work'."

"YOU, YAKUU-BAKA! Work, secret work, just the same! And I wouldn't call 'Ramen-delivering' a secret work!"

"You two..." Tsuna said.

"Ah. I guess I leave you now." I-pin said and walked. Everyone was shocked.

While walking fast, she bumped onto someone. "Itai..." she opened her eyes."H-Hibari-san! Sumimasen!" she stretched her right arm towards Hibari 'cause he fallen down.

"I-pin..." he said with a blank face.

"...Eh? You look like you saw a ghost.."

"No, more like an angel." he said carelessly and immediately shooked his head. He stood up by his own and walked away fast.

"Wha..."

Hibari stopped from walking. "Sorry for what happened earlier..." he said without looking back at I-pin.

"Y-Yeah..."

=END=

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Everyone in the bus was all shocked. I-pin and Hibari was talking to each other directly...

"Won't she feel anything?"

"Yeah, she's talking to him directly. How can she do that?"

It was the usual morning everyday inside the bus. A large space for not only Hibari but also for his seatmate, I-pin, was given by the crowd in the bus.

In I-pin's house...

"Weekend~!" I-pin said loudly. "And another thing, my day-off~! I'm going outside."

I-pin walked to the door then opened it. She was shocked. Hibari is in front of the door.

"Wha...Hibari-san..."

"I-pin, do you have some time?"

"I have a lot of time! No I mean, I'll go to the market first. I need to make lunch."

"Is that so?" his face got down.

"If you want, you can go with me."

I don't know how did this happen. How did I drag Hibari-san here? Now I'm trembling with no reason...There's some kind of weird feeling whenever he's near me... What am I saying right now...?

"Is this fish okay? What do you think, Hibari-san?" _'What am I doing right now? I'm asking Hibari a question that he is impossible to answer.'_

"Why don't you try meat?"

"I don't want, fish is okay."

"Then you answered your own question."

"You're right..." I kept quiet at that time. When I finished buying fish, I'll go buy sauce now.

"Hmm... Let's see.. Sweet or Spicy...? What do you think Hibari-san?" _'Look, am I doing this on purpose? I'm asking him again! Tremble Tremble... Sweat drop...'_

"Spicy." _Woah, he answered._

"So you don't like sweet?" I-pin looked up at Hibari, then Hibari looked down but he immediately looked away.

"Not all."

"Huh?" I-pin stared at the snacks area. "Hey, let's have snacks!" she pulled Hibari's arms. "What do you like?"

"I-pin."

"Yes?"

"..."

"What?"

"You're still...my arm..." when I-pin realized it, she immediately took her hands off from Hibari's arm.

"S-sorry..."

"You two are cute. Awww. You don't have to be shy..." someone talked from behind them.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ahehe, you know it..." I-pin looks confused while Hibari glared.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hn. I hate manupulating other people's life." I-pin laughed and said:

"But you're manipulating me too..." Hibari stared at her laughing.

They walked to I-pin's way home.

"Eto..Thank you for coming with me and carried those plastic bags, even though it's boring going market especially with me.." I-pin said while looking at the ground.

"It's okay."

"Ah, yeah I forgot. Since I need to make lunches for my parents too. Here." I-pin gave Hibari a ramen cup.

"So this is what you bought for the snacks?"

"Yes. Thank-you gift and also a remembrance."

"Remembrance? What if I ate it, then there's nothing to remember anymore?"

"Oh yeah... Then, keep the cup. Since you're a president, you can put some pens here."

"Okay I'll keep it. I'll go now." Hibari walked away, I-pin was waving at him. And, he's gone...

"Wait, why did he came to my house anyway? He said do I have some time... then... I'm curious! I'm going to catch him!" she said before running. When she turned to the sideway, she saw Hibari, not only Hibari, also a bunch of gangsters.

"Oi, Hibari Kyoya, Get out of our way!"

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

He started fighting. I-pin saw it all. All of them got down. When Hibari turned around, he saw I-pin shocked.

"...I-pin..." he said and I-pin ran away.

=END=

* * *

Ah! :O


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

_6:30 am, Monday. Kuso...I'm going to be late for the first time..._ Hibari thought and get in the bus. He sat on the seat he usually sits on. He looked besides him. _I-pin's not here..maybe she got here earlier..._

"Hey, you."

"M-Me?" one guy from the crowds respond.

"Yes.

"W-What i-is it...? The guy was shaking.

"Did you see the Chinese girl?"

"Ah, your girlfriend?" Hibari glared. "Ahh. No, I mean, she's..."

"She hasn't ridden here in the bus..." The driver answered.

"...Is that so...?" Hibari whispered then looked at the window.

"Really?" I-pin asked.

"Yes, he really is like that." Kusakabe said to I-pin.

"I see..." I-pin turned to her left. "Hi-Hibari-s..." she ran away AGAIN.

"Did you say something to her?"

"No, Incho, she is like that when she talked to me."

"So you really said something." he attacked him with his tonfas. "Don't do anything without my permission."

In the Disciplinary Committee Room

_Did she have informed about me...? No, why would she ask anything about me...?_ This question keeps running on Hibari's mind. _I need to focus, I have a lot of work here... _This was the words he say whenever he is distracted then the question will repeat again on his mind...

"So you've been avoiding Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"Che. Who could not ever realized that ******* is a war freak?!"

"Me and I-pin, I guess...?" Yamamoto said to Gokudera to annoy him again.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh and Tsuna too."

"YOU!"

"I couldn't believe it. I thought he wasn't that kind of a guy..."

"Eh? So what if you know it already? Do you like him?"

"..." I-pin frowned. "I don't know..." (A/N: If only this is not an AU, I-pin will make a pinzu time bomb on her forehead...WAHAHAHA).

"Speak of Yamamoto." Gokudera said. (A/N: It is actually 'Speak of the Devil'...Sorry for Gokudera's attitude desu!)

"I-pin, I want to talk." I-pin looked up to the person who was standing at behind her.

...

=END=

* * *

H-I-B-A-R-I~ ahahahahahahahaahahhahhahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto were all stunned.

"O-Okay...So, I-pin, we'll head back first, see 'ya!" Tsuna said while preparing to leave.

The three were gone. Only I-pin and Hibari left.

"I-pin, do you intend to avoid me?"

"...Okay I'll say it, I really AM avoiding you. From the day I saw you fight brutally, I've started to hate you. I decided to avoid you so that I can also avoid troubles."

"Am I that brutal? I did that for you?"

"What? For me? Hibari-san, I've never asked you to do that."

"You don't understand. When I walked away from your house, the gang started to corner me and pick for a fight. At first, I ignored them but when they said that they'll do something to you I didn't hesitate to fight." he moved closer to I-pin, a one feet away. Then he continued because I-pin was speechless. "I-pin, you don't know how much you changed my life. I like you. I've never been into this kind of situation. My everyday life was going early to school and go to sleep at the right time. But then when I had met you, it has changed, and I don't have enough sleep thinking about you and then I will be late because of that. I liked you even before, you smiled at me back then. So I want you to stay with me..."

After a long confession, they keep quiet for a bit then I-pin spoke.

"Hibari-san." she hugged him. "I feel the same." Hibari hugged her back.

"They're alright now." Yamamoto said.

"I heard all about they said." Tsuna said.

"You are really good at eavesdropping." Gokudera said and facepalmed.

6:00 am, Friday.

"Hibari-san, don't change."

"I don't like it."

"For your information, this is mine, I have the right whether I'll next it or not."

"Now they're sharing music..."

"Yeah. Unbelievable." The crowds keep murmuring.

"I-pin."

"..."

"I-pin!"

"If you want to say something, remove the earphone in my ear, you can do that you know."

"Hn."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Please sit beside me forever."

"Okay."

=END=

* * *

UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Thanks for supporting until the end~ My first chapter-fanfic end!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
